Real Emotion
by hannahchan554
Summary: This is my new story about a girl named Eternity who joins teh organization nd finds love!1 But there is danger too, and she is the only 1 who can solve the problem!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new sotry I rote!!! I think its quite good. If u give me a bad review, I dont care. I just want constructive criticism! Thanks!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey mina-san! My name ios Eternity. I have long blond hair with blue streaks in it and my hair goes down to my waist. My eyes are two different colors, right now one is blue and the other is green, meaning I'm clam (my eyes color change based on my mood).

Currently I was wearing a blue and tan corset with another tan skirt and really big white boots. My clothes wear getting wet though because I was standing in the rain. I skill looked really sexy, though. On a side note, I am so skinny that I could be anorexic, but I'm not anorexic, just really skinny.

I was perfectly fine at the moment despite having amnesia, so I was kidna sad. I only knew my name and what I was wearing.

I suddenly sank to teh ground and cried black tears because my mascara was black. I was tragik.

Suddenly, a hawt emo boy with a hood on came out of a dark portal. "WHO THE &&*ARE YOU?!" he yelled in a sexy voice.

I turned around to face him wit tear drops in my eyes. I can't bleive he just said that! GOD I hate him allready!

…but then I saw his face and he saw mine. He gasped and so did I.

It was love at first sight.

"What's your name?" I asked in a sexy voice. "And where the #!% am I?" I asked again.

His head then hung low and his face looked…sad. "Gome nasi." he apologized. "My name is Zexion, and this is the World That Never Was, a place for nobodys."

I tilted my head. "What is a nobody?" I asked. I probly sounded so stupid.

He frowned, but still looked hot. "A nobody is-" he explained before he got cut off.

"WHAT THE #%^ ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE ZEXION?1?!" an ugly girl screamed across the street. "IT'S RAINING, MEANING I COULD GET HURT OUT HERE! AND WHO IS THIS UGLY BITCH?!"

I gave her teh middle finger.

"This is…what did you say your name was again?" Zexion asked.

"Oh, my name is Eternity. I'm not sure wht happend, I just woke up here. I seem to have lost my memory." I said sadly.

The ugly girl frowned. "So that means she's one of us?! &%#!!!" she yelled angirly.

I gave her the middle finger again.

"Okay, calm down everyone." Sexion said sexily. "Eternity, we are both part of a group called Organiztion XIII, an organization for people whp have lost their hearts and want 2 get them back. You seem to have lost yours as well, sooo, would you like to join us?"

I gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: That was good right? Plz review!!1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Stop flaming teh story!!!!! Eternity is not a Mary Sue ok!! Even though I LUV Twilight Bella Swan is a Mary Sue, not Eternity!! If u flame u go 2 hell!!!!1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"Wait just a sec, though…" I murmured. "Are you…are you…involved with this girl?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my tone.

"WTF?1?!" both of them shouted at the same time.

I nodded. "I see." I said. "So how many of you nobodys are in this organization anyway?" I asked.

Zexion chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? There's 13 of us. You would be the 14th."

I blushed at my stupidity. How could I have not known?

"But anyay, back to the original question: will u join us?" he asked in a hot voice.

I smiled. "Of course!" I said happily.

"^&* dammit." The ugly girl said.

~*~*~*~

I found myself in a big white room with big giant chairs that went all the way up to the ceiling, which was also very tall. In each chair sat a person with a coat on.

Then a man with white hair spoke. "Everyone, rejoyce. Zexion has graciously found us a new membrane. Her name is Eternity. However, before you can go on Eternity, you must show us your powers..

Did I have any powers? If I didn;t, then I would never be able to join, meaning I would never be able to see Zexion again.

I sighed sexily and turned away from everyone. I heard some whispering about me behind me. One of the guys was talking about how hot I was.

"I…don't know if I have any powers." I said.

The whispering got louder.

tgirl said.

to the original question: will you join us?"" join us?" them back.

I didn't want to be made fun of. Suddenly a big wave of emotion hit me. I felt like I was getting stronger. I then threw my hands up in the air and a big wolf the size of a person came running by. It growled, but not at me. I grinned sexily.

Everyone in the room gasped, and the majority of the guys looked at me in "that way" if you no what I mean.

"vryone, it seems this gurl possesseses incredible power. We will let her in."

Everyone then clapped, and teleported out of there, leaving me just standing thwre.

~*~*~*~

The next day, I got to meet everyone. This one blonde kid didn't say much, he was like invisisble even when he was visible if you know what I mean.

Some other guy kept wanting to play strip poker with me, but I said no, as he was about 20 years older than me.

Someone else kept wanting to play music for me with some weird instrument, and another guy (who was actually hot) kept using pick up lines on me while the ugly girl glared at me like I was the devil.

So pretty much I had guys flirting qith me all day. I didn't really like it though, unless they were good looking. But I really only had feelings for Zexion, who I didn't see al day. I wonder why?

That night I ate dinner with everyone, but I didn't see Zexion. I really wanted to see him, but I never did, so I didn't eat much.

Later that night, I looked around for him, but I didn't see him anywhere, so I went back to my room. In there was a bunch of my stuff destroyed, and a shadowly figure grinning at me. "Cum with me…" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: OMG cliffhanger! Youll never guess who the guy is!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, u no what, I dont care what advice u give me now!!!! Its MY story, Ill write how I want 2! I no some people out there like it and just arent reviewing!

Oh, nd stop talking 2 me like Im some 10 yr old! Jesus Christ, Im 16!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guy standing in front of me was rly good looking, but I had never seen him before. He was wearing a yellow shit and had white hair.

"Why would I want to go wit YOU?!" I shootedf. "And why did you destroy my stuff?!"

He locked around the room then spoke again. "Because the people your currently working with are not good people." He said in a hot voice.

"What do you mean? They all seem pretty nice to me" I said.

"There leader wants to take over the world. Some of them don't know, though."

I gasped. "So Zexion is EVIL?!" I shouted.

"Shhh!" the guy said. "Btw, my name is Rikku. But anyway, I don't know if your bf is evil, he may not know about Xemnas's evil plans."

"Sp how do I stop them with out making a scene?" I whispered.

"Well there using that kid Roxas to-" but then he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, so he hide under my bed.

Then my door flew open and this guy who I had only seen once was standing there.

"Did I here a guy talking to you in here?" he asked.

"No." I blushed.

"By the way, I 4got to introduce myself. I'm Sax."

I nodded. "Oh, and before you leave, can you tell me where Zexion is???" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't no." he murmured before leaving.

I sighed. "Okay, Rikku, you can cum out now."

He got out from under my bed. "Anyway, who is this Zexion you keep talking about?" he asked seductively.

I blushed. "He's…noone." I murmured. "Oh! And I almost forgot to ask you! Who destroyed my stuff if it wasn't you?!" I asked.

"I think it was that girl who looks like a praying mantis. Larxene, I think? I thought I saw her in here before I came in."

"THAT ^&*!ING BITCH!" I screamed liudly.

Rikku then raised an eyebrow and teleported away into the darkness. "Wait!" I yelled. I looked at my destroyed stuff. "NOW what am I gonna do?!" I groaned.

~*~*~*~

When I first got up in the mourning, Zexion still wasn't there. Where could he be?! Because he wasn't there wit me, I felt depressed and didn't eat at all that morning.

I was wearing a brit pink tank top with short bleached jeans and I also had on white ballet flats and I had on a bracelet ass well.

I decided that I might as well make the beast out of it and go meet some more people. Maybe he didn't like me like I thought he did?

When I was walking around after breakfast, I saw that blond boy named Roxas with that red haired dude. Were they freidnsa?

"Hey you guyz!" I yelled happily. They both had wide smiles across there faces when they saw me. "Anyway, I never got to introduce myself properly. I am Eternity."

Roas smiled. "Hi Eternity, my name is-" But then the other guy stepped in front of him, interrupting him.

"Yo! I'm Axel. I spoke with you for about two seconds yesterday."

I blushed. 'Srry, I guess I just don't fell for pickup lines like some girls do."

He nodded. "Well, you cant blame me 4 trying." He said hotly. "So anyways, do you want to go out with me?"

I gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: once again, REVIEW!!! But dont flame, its &%#ing stupid! Im a god writer!!!!1


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Due 2 populer demand, I ran Eternity through teh Mary Sue test. Here is the result:

"You may have let yourself get a little too close to Eternity. Maybe she's you as you wish you were, or maybe you're just afraid no one will like her and are trying to give her a free ride. Have some confidence in your writing! Eternity is a good character. Give her room to be herself before you stifle her."

See? Shes a GOOD character! If u guys dont stop flaming me Im going 2 do something drastic!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you SERIOS?!" I gasped.

He nodded.

"I don't no what to say. But I guess I'm going to hjav to say-"

But then I was interrupted by Larxene and her fugly face.

"Heeeeeeeeey Axel!" she saiad flritily.

Suddenly I got rly angry. "WHO THE #%& DO U THINK U ARE U ^#*(%#&!!1!!!" My eyes then turned red becuz of my anger.

She glared at me. "WTF is your problem?!?!?!" she scamed back.

"YOU!!!!!!! Yuo damaged my stuff and then act like nothng happend ^&(! YOU!!!!" I shooted.

"Fin. You asked 4 it." She growled. Then she threw a lightning bolt at me like in Hercules.

I jumped back, dodging it. I then spinned around and a bunch of lights went around me like I was a goddess. Then that wolf from before jumped out from a portal and howled seductively. Then it attacked Larxene.

She was not hurt though. She got back up and scracted me with her knifes. "MOFO!!!!" she yelled at me.

"^($ you!!!!!!1" I countered. All of a sudden, the wolf that attacked her was gone. What the hell happend to it? Oh well, I could fight on my own.

She was about to ram into me with her knifes when I jumped up in the air, crashed down on her, then kicked her in the stomach while she was lying down like in Silent Hill. Blood went everywhere.

"NEVA MESS WITH ME AGAIN!!" I said happily.

"I'M NOT DEAD, YOU MORON!1!" she screamed. She then got up on her feet. "We'll settle this another time, bitch."

"DON'T BE JELOUS!" I screamed.

Jus then, a guy wit pink hair came down the hallway. "WTF why you hurt Larxene you spawn of Satan!" he yelled angrily. Then he took her away.

"Phew, thank God shes gone." I sighed in relief.

All of a sudden, I heard clapping. Axel and Roas and a bunch of otter guys started clapping 4 me. They were happy I beat up that bitch.

"So anyway Axel, before she interrupted meh, I was going to sat yes! I will go out with you!"

He den winked at me. "Alright, I will see you tonight outside, ok?"

"Sure!" I said happily as he wanked away.

~*~*~*~

That night, I whore the sexiest outfit possible. It was a low cut white shirt with another short white skirt. I also wore golden high heals. The shirt I was wearing really showed off my cleavage.

Ass I was changing, I noticed a camera watching me. The camera was not mine, some1 was spying on me!

I looked up right at the camera. "Whoever is watching me, BACK THE #%! OFF! MOTHER#$&ING PERVZ!" I then took the camera and tried to find out whos it was. I gasped. It was Vixens!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Remember 2 leave good reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP FLAXXING THE STORY!!!!

Oh, 2 that bitch who compared my story to my immortal, go 2 hell!!!! I read her story after u mentioned it and it sux and her character is a mARY SUE!! My story is way better, so &#% u!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OMFG THAT PERV!" I yelled. "O well. Ive got to go on my date."

~*~*~*~

I then went outside teh castle 2 meet up with Axl. When I got there, he was standing there looking all sexy.

"Kawai desu ne." I said to him.

He nodded his head in agreement. "So, where r we going?" I asked hotly.

"You'll c." he said wit a wink. Then he did a dark teleportation thing and pulled me inside with him.

All of a sudden, him nd I was on top of that big tower in The World that Never Was. You could see everything from up there!

"OMFG its so romantic!" I cried. Then he and I started to fiercilily make out like Tidus and Yuna in FFX.

For a moment there I thought we were gonna have sex, but then I saw a shadowly figure out of the corner of my eye, crying with roses in his hands. It was Zexion!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: OK I no that 1 was a bit 2 short, but this next chapter is going to be good, I promise!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: STOP FLAMING! if u flame then go screw urself!

And 2 all the people who say u cant do things sexily: u can do things sexily, but obviously none of U would no because none of u r sexy!!!! lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"O.M.G. OMG!" I yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Axel asked.

"Zexion just saw us, and he was crying! I have to go after him!" I yelled in a sexy voice.

"WTF?1" Axel shouted.

I then teleported off the roof of the sky scraper and into the castle. Inside I saw that guy with the guitar thing. "Hey, you, where did Zexion go?!" I yelled at him sexily.

"Don't scream at me!" he said. "And my name is Demyx. I don't know were Zexion is, sry."

I sighed. "Its okay. Thanks for your help, I guess I'll just go see him in the morning. On another note, do u no where Vixen is?"

He pointed to a door down the hallway. "In there." He murmured.

"Thx!" I yelled back at him as I ran for the door.

I then threw open the door to the room where Vixen was. "DONT KNOCK OVER DA CHEMICALS!" he screamed at me.

"WHY DID YOU SPY ON ME?!?!" I screamed back.

"I did not spy on you, child. WATCH YOUR MOTH!"

Then a guy with an eyepatch came in teh room. "Heeeey Vixen, do u want 2 watch that video we got of Eternity?" he then looked at me and jumped. "Oh…HI Eternity!" he said, slightly startled.

Vixen blushed. "So it WAS you!" I screamed at him. "If you EVER spy on me again, I will summon my wolf on you!"

He nodded. "Ok, I won't do it again."

"Were you…were you…planning to MASTICATE to it?!" I asked, praying that they would say no.

"No" said Vixen. "Yes" said the guy with the eyepatch.

"UGH!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

Ass I sat in my room that night, I wondered what I was going to do with Zexion. How upset was he? Probly very.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, I didn't eat anything because I was so worried about Zexion. I was wearing a teal tank top with a bright white flower in the middle and I also had on jeans. (AN: lol I actually have that outfit!)

As soon as I left the table, I heard some1 screaming. It was Roxas! He had tears in his eyes. "Every1, come quickley! Zexion is trying 2 commit suicides!" he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OMG another cliffhanger! I think that this chapter is the best of the 1s Ive written so far. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Dont flame!!!! Vixen is nit a raindeer ok HES A CANNON CHARACTER!!!!! And I made a few typos SO WHAT!!!1

PS: Im not continueing until I get 2 good reviews!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS RLY SAD. IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART, DONT READ!!!!!**

"OMG NO!!!!!!!" I screamed sadly.

I ran down the hallway to Zexion's room. I jiggled the handle on the door, but it wouldn't open! "%#$ SOMEONE GET ME A PAPERCLIP!" I yelled.

Luckily Sax had one. I grabbed it away from him, straightened it, then put it in the keyhole. It worked!

I threw open teh door only to see Zexion sitting on the floor in a poll of his own blood. His rists were cut to DEATH!!!

"I'm so sorry! Its all my vault! PLZ forgive me and stop cutting yourself!" I cried out in internal pain.

But he didn't say anything to me. He just looked at me with his sad blue eyes.

"I new he was emo, but not this emo." said Demyx.

I fell to my kness. "Zexion, please stop doing this! I…I…I LUV YOU!"

He looked back up at me. "Rly?" he asked emoly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, and I always will!!!!!1" I cried out.

But then just as I said that, I felt sick. I ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. I puked sexily into the toilet. (AN: I don't mean to sound gross, but thats what really happend!!!!) I hadnt been eating much lately because I was worried about Zexion. WAS I BULIMIC?!?! I just hope Zexion would forgive me for leaving the room at such a crucial time.

After that little incident was over with, I went back to Zexions room. "I'm sorry I left, Zexion, but I just felt a little sick." He did respond. "Zexion? Are you dead???" Tears poured down my now icy blue eyes (cause I was sad).

IS HE DEAD?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, I no. But I thought this chapter was rly good and knd of emotional as well *sniff*. And like I said b4, Im not continueing until I get 2 good reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, so now that I've got ppl threatening 2 report me, I will check over the grammer in this next chapter. And FYI, I am not a troll. The girl who wrote My Immortal is a trill, I am not. Her sotry really sucked, but I think mine is quite better. I no i said I wanted 2 good reviews, but 1 I think is enough. At least SOME1 is enjoying it!!!!

And I admit the 'puking sexily' thing was abit stupid. I won't do anything like that again, i promise!

And I also just now realized how bad my grammer is. I promise 2 check it over be4 I submit the story.

See? My grammer was good in the above paragraphs. Now I'm attempting 2 improve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked back up at me. He wasn't dead! "Oh thank God you're not dead. Did you hear what I said? I said I'm sorry for leaving you a few minutes ago. I just felt stick."

He smiled. "It's ok. I love you too, Hannah."

Then we hugged. "I'm sorry I went out wit Axel." I apologized.

"You can go out with both me and him and the same time! It doesn't matter to me now. Then you can decide witch of us you like better."

"Thanks." I said sexily.

All of a sudden, our leader, Xemnas, came into the room. "Now that your okay, Zexion, I will send both of you on a very important mission."

I tilted my head. "What's the mission?" I asked.

"Your mission is to…kill Sephiroth and get his heart."

I gasped. "Isn't he the guy with the long white hair and a giant katana?!?" I asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, he poses a threat to us. You must take him down."

"But hes too strong for only 2 of us to take down!" Zexion ejected.

"Ok then, then I will have Larxene accompany you." he said.

"WHAT?! NOT THAT BITCH! ANYONE BUT HER!!!!!" I screamed at him hotly.

"Do you dare defy me? Then in that case, I will-"

"We'll accept her." Zexion interrupted.

"WHAT?!" I whispered to him.

"Ok, I shall send her to go with you. The mission starts tomorrow, so get ready. Its in Holla Bastion." Then he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: not much of a cliffhanger or anything, but whatever. See everyone? I'm improving, I just don't want this story 2 be taken down!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Like I said b4, Eternity is not a Mary Sue ok. SHE HAS PROBLEMS!!!

Oh, and 2morrow I have pretty much no time 2 get on the internet, as I have 2 meet up with my drama class about something. And since I still want 2 continue doing what I'm doing (updating every day), my sister will post the next chapter 4 me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day I put on an aqua colored tube top with a white plaid skirt and blue pointed stilettos. I wanted to look good for this mission with Zexion!!!(and Larxene, I guess. BLECH I HATE THAT MOTHER&)#ER!)

When I came out of my room, Luxord was there. "Are you suuure you don't want to play strip poker with me?" he said with a wink.

"%#$& you, perv." I said as I walked away.

I then met up wit Zexion and Larxene. Zexion told me I was hot and Larxene gave me the middle finger.

Eventually we all ended up in Holla Bastion (we teleported there).

"Ok, so where is this Sephiroth guy?" I asked.

"He might've known we were coming, so he might be in hiding." Said Zexion in a hot voice.

"When I find him, I'll smash him! You two don't have to do anything, I'm more powerful than the both of you ^*(#&#s anyway."

Zexion snapped his fingers. "Why don't we split up? Me and Eternity will go together, and you can go alone, Larxene." He said emoly.

"Fine by me." She said before leaving us and jumping up on a roof.

~*~*~*~

Eventually we both ended up near a blue cliff, thinking he might be there, but there was a guy blocking our way!

"Who are you?! He yelled. "You may not pass here until you get permission 1st."

I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes (I knew that makeup would come in handy!!!). "Can we please get through? If you don't let us through, your town may be in danger! I mean it!!" I said flirtily.

He nodded and let us through.

"Were you…flirting with him?" Sexion asked sadly.

"Only so that we could get through. Hey, don't worry, I like you waaayyy better." I said.

He smiled, but then that smile faded. Larxene beat us there!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I would also like 2 inform evry1 that even if this sotry does get taken down, it will still be on my deviantart page. I have the same username and everything on there, sooo...yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, this is Hannah's sister here. Hannah had to go to drama class, but still wanted the story to be posted, so she asked me to post it for her, as she's not going to have any time to do so today.

Naturally, my sister failed to mention I am her new beta reader. But, not entirely, as she doesn't want me to take out ANYTHING (including the 'sexily' crap), she just wants me to correct her spelling. *le sigh*

And I'd also like to point out that my sister really does write like this for school and stuff. However, it's mostly handwritten so she doesn't put in '1337 sp33k' or has typos, but she still makes the same spelling and grammar errors.

Whatever. On with this piece of crap. And believe me, this next chapter was way worse before I edited it.

* * *

"I win." She said with an evil smile.

"What?!?!?! How did you pass that guard?!" I shouted.

"I can jump really high, so he didn't even see me." She laughed statistically.

Just then, a man came down from the sky. It was…Sephiroth!!!

"So, you have all come to defeat me. Good luck with that." He said calmly.

"You aren't a good person, so we have come to kill you!!" I yelled at him.

"Shame." He said evilly. "If you didn't challenge me, then I would have possibility asked you out. Oh well, too late now."

I took out a gun and shot him, but then he put up a forcefield and it didn't work!

Then Larxene kicked him in the stomach and scratched his face with her knifes. While he was on the ground, Zexion hit him on the head with a big book. I then summoned my wolf and bright purple lights went everywhere. The wolf came to me sexily, and then attacked Sephiroth, crushing his skull. Blood went everywhere and it looked really disgusting.

Then Sephiroth flew up in the air. He circled around above us and then sliced Zexions back with the katana. Zexion cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"ZEXION!!!" I cried. I then turned to Sephiroth. "MOTHER&#*ER, for this you will pay!!!!!" So I had my wolf go after him. He jumped up, bringing Sephiroth down to the ground. Once he had down that, I shot him with my gun several times in a row.

"Die." I said.

And he was dead.

~*~*~*~

When we got back to the castle, people were clapping for us! Well, it really WAS a hard task, but not that hard.

"Congratulations, Larxene, you killed Sephiroth and got his heart! Good job!!!" said Saix.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Eternity, you have failed the task at hand. You didn't help Larxene fight Sephiroth."

"WHAT?! I beat him, not her!" I screamed.

"Liar." Sad Xemnas.

That bitch took all the credit for what I did! That mother%$#&er will pay!!!

* * *

On a side note, I'M SO GETTING GROUNDED FOR THIS! :D


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Its Hannah, Im back!! Im SO freaking mad at my sister 4 what she said about me!!! Therefore, she isnt going 2 be my beta reader anymore. She also told me 2 "acutally listen 2 my reviews" but I do listen!!!! Apparently SHE doesnt think so though! nyway, heres the next chpater!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That knight, I decided to confront some of the organization members about the "taking over the world" thing. I wish that Rikku guy would come back so that he could tell me more about it.

So I went to go see Xemnas about it, as he's apparently the mastermind behind it all.

"Hey Xemnas, can I talk to you about something???"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you, as you failed your mission today."

"Sorry, but I was just wondering, this is just a rumor I heard, but do you plan to take over the world?"

"Off course not. I want what you want, a hart."

"Ok, thanks!" I said happily. I new he wouldnt do anything bad. He just doesnt seem like the type.

When I was wanking out of his office, I heard 2 people talking in the room next to his.

"…once you get rid of her, us talking over the organization will be so much easyer." I heard a voice say. It was Larxene!

"Yeah, I was allready planning to dispose of that brat." Said someone else. It was the guy with the pink hair that I saw before!

"Anyway, once we kill her, we will take over the organization and I will rule over everyone!!! Except you, of course, Larxene…"

"Hmph." She said.

"OH MY #&%ING GOD." I whispered. Larxene and that otter guy were planning to take over the organization, then rule it as dick tators!

"And while were at it, we might as well get rid of Axel and Zexion as well. Zexion is really close to Eternity, and Axel seems to be potting something."

"Dont krill Axel." Larxene said sadly. I still HATE HER though!

"Why not?" the guy said, confused.

"Nevermind." Larxene said.

"I have to tell someone!" I whispered loudly.

I frantically ran back into Xemnass office, but he wasn't there, so I ran to the next best: Zexion.

"ZEXION! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" I yelled.

He opened the door. "WHAT THE #&% Eternity its late at night. What are you doing here?"

"I just overheard that guy wit teh pink hair talking to Larxene. They plan to kill me, you, and Axel, then theyll take over the organization and then theyll take over the world together!"

He gasped. "I can understand why theyd want to kill you and me, but why Axel?" he asked emoly.

I shock my head. "They say hes superstitious." I said sexily. "Ill ask him tomorrow."

"Oh, and by the way Eternity, that guys name is Marluxia." He said.

Then I went back to my room and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Good chapter right? PLZ LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ugh, stop flaming!! I'm getting good responses 2 my story from ppl through private messages!!!

Oh, and 2 the person who keeps trying 2 act gangster and is threatening 2 erport me: If I were doing this on purpose, wouldnt I like put it in teh humor section or something??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I was eating again! I ate some ichigos for breakfast and then went to go see Axel so I could ask him about what Larxene and Marluxia said.

"Hey! Axel, wait up!" I called after him as he went down the hallway.

"Why don't you go see your new boyfriend, seeing as you care about him more and we haven't spocken in days.

"Gome nasi." I apologized. "I just wanted to ask you a question, but can we do it in a more private area???" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Suuure." He said seductively.

So then we went to go somewhere more private.

~*~*~*~

"Ok." I said with a sigh. "I heard from 2 people that will remain nameless that your plotting something. I just want teh truth." I said.

He shook his head. "I'm not planning to do anything bad. I could probably figure out the reason they want to get rid of me if you told me who said it though."

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice." I said. "IT WAS MARLUIA AND LAXENE!"

He gave me a confused look. "What? Why would they think that?" he asked.

"I dont no, that's why I asked you!" I said. Then I snapped my fingers. "I got it! Maybe he just doesnt like you, and was using that whole thing as an excuse to kill you!"

He blinked. "Wow, your right. Your really smart Hannah."

All of a sudden, something black was coming out of the floor, and part of the floor turned purple.

"OH MY GOD HEARTLASS!" yelled Axel before running away. "Ill go get help!" he said.

"Wait! WHAT THE #&) DO I DO?!?!" I asked. Now the monster was totally out of the ground, and standing beside it was a black man with white hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: The next chapter contains a fight scene, so look forward 2 it!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I refuse 2 get my sister back as a beta reader cause shes a whore!! My best friend is good in grammer as well, though, but unlike my sister, I actually LIKE her!!! So yeah, my best friend beta read this next chapter! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you?! Get out of here!" I yelled at him.

"I refuse. Once I get what I came here for, then I will leave." He said sinisterly.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, what did you come here for?" I asked.

He smiled evilly. "For YOU Eternity." He said.

"Maybe I'd go with you if I knew who you ARE!" I creamed.

"I am Xehanort. Now come with me!!!" he shouted.

"NO!" I yelled in refusal. My eyes then turned purple because I was scared.

So then he shot a ball of darkness at me, knocking me down.

But I got back up. I pulled out my gun and shoot him. But it didn't hit him, I was out of ammo cause I used it all on Sephiroth.

Xehanort then laughed evilly and tried slice me with his sword, but I jumped back, dodging it.

Then, out of no where, a bright golden light flashed. "UUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Xehanort shouted angrily.

"I have come to help you." I heard some1 say. It was…Roxas!

A key appeared in his hands, and he slashed Xehanort with it while he was still down. Something about the light seemed to have affected him. "GGGRRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xehanort cried in defeat. He was gone.

Or was he? He then transformed into…Xemnas!

Xemnas looked at the both of us, confused. "What…? Did you hurt me?" he asked.

"No, just then there was a man here who-"

"Eternity!! Roxas!!! Are you okay?!?!" interrupted Axel.

"Yeah, we're fine." Roxas said emoly.

"After you left, a strange man appeared. Roxas defeated him then he turned into Xemnas!" I cried.

Everyone looked at me, confused. "Oh well, the important thing is that your both safe." Axel said with a sigh.

As I was beginning to leave the room, Demyx stopped me.

"Whats up?" I assed.

"Uh…" he said. "I just wanting to say good job for getting rid of that big heartless and that guy that was with really amazing and even though I know your going out with Zexion…"

"Yes?" I said with a kawai smile.

"Nevermind." He said before walking away from me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Was that bettr? Plz tell me1


	14. Chapter 14

AN: 2 the person who told me I act like a 12 yr old: Shut up!! As I already stated, Im 16!!!

Oh, and I took that one Mary Sue test and got 125. WTF?! Is there a more ACCURAT test that I can take??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next mourning, I put on a pink fleece sweater with a white vest on top of it (it was beginning to get cold!) and white jeans.

Today I was going to go bother Marluxia for a little while. I would not let him and Larxene take over the organization!

But not only them, but Xemnas too. A man that looked a lot like him came out of teh ground with a monster, and tried to kill me! But then after Roxas killed him, he turned into Xemnas! What is going on lately?

So basically, I cant trust anyone except for Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and maybe Demyx. He seems harmless.

So because of this, I wasn't going to go tattle on Marluxia and larxene to Xemnas quite yet, as it seems he cant be trusted either, even though he is our leader.

I knocked up Marluxia's door. "Can I come in?" I asked politely. There was no answer.

"Heelllooo???" I called out.

Suddenly the door opened fiercelily. "What do YOU want?!?1" Marluxia shouted angrily.

"Can I talk to you for a minute???"

"…No." he said rudely.

Just as he was shutting the door, I said, "IheardyoutalkingtoLarxene2nightsago."

He looked at me like I was an escaped patient from a crazy house. "WHAT THE #%$?!!" he asked. "Lock, you must've heard something wrong, I have nothing to do with her, or you, so get the &%# out."

"Not until you tell me the truth." I said, batting my lashes (it always works!!!!).

He then slammed the door in my face. "DOUCHEBAG!!!" I yelled at the door. There was no reply.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Zexion!

"Hey Eternity." He said.

"Zexion, I just tried to talk to Marluxia about the 'incident', and he says I'm making it up!! I no what I heard!!!" I cried.

"Calm down." Zexion sighed. "Look, why don't you put a bug or something in his room while hes out later?"

"Oh my God Zexion, that's a great idea!!" I commented happily. "I'll do it tonight. You've got my back, right?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Of course, Eternity."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Ugh, terrible chapter, I no...the next 1 is quite a bit better, though!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: 2 that guy who threatened 2 report the story, then said he wouldnt, and is now threatening 2 report it again: R u like bi polar or something?! Make up ur mind!!! Either report it or dont!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, when Marluxia was out, I snuck into his room with the bug (like in Metal Gears Solid!) so that I could have proof of what he said.

"Hmmm, where should I put this?" I whispered to myself. I guess somewhere out in the open so that I could here everything clearly.

Then I spotted a smell table near the middle of the room. "This looks like a good sport!" I said happily. I then placed the bug on the table behind a vase with a rose in it (AN: OMG HES SO GAY!!!).

But then, CRASH!! The vase broke! "Oh ^#&..." I whispered. I did NOT just do tat did I? GOD I'm such a %#&*ing clutz!!!!

Suddenly, footsteps were coming down the hallway! If I didn't do something no, I was going to get caught!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: That was rly short, I no. Sorry about that!!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: STOP FLAMINGG! I dont no how much longer this sotry will be, I was originally planning 4 it 2 be 18 chapters, but Im not sure. What do u all think?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door ssslllooowwwlllyyy, creasked open. I quickly hid under the bed and hopped for the best.

"Larxene, she's onto us. We must eliminate that bitch immediately." I heard Marluxia sat.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her. I've been wanting to kill her from the moment I met her." Larxene said ugily.

"I just thought of something. Wouldn't they suspect us of killing her??" he asked.

"Nah, I'll just frame Saix for it. Once I kill Eternity, you can handle the rest." She said statistically.

Then they both laughed and left the room. I came out of my hiding spot. It seems they didn't notice the broken vase OR the bug. I picked up the bug. "With this, I can play back what they said to Xemnas! That'll teach them not to mess with me!" I said happily.

~*~*~*~

The next day I wore a red long sleeved shirt with white polka dots that had a V cut so it could show off my big yeasts. I also wore a red miniskirt with a black belt and large black boots.

When I ate breakfast, I had cereal with a jizzy drink (I have weird food habits, in case you couldn't tell).

I tried to be extra careful that morning, I was afraid I was going to be ambushed and killed!! I have a good reflex though, so I don't think I have anything to worry about for now.

After I had breakfast, I went to Xemnas's office to give him the recording of Marluxia and Larxene.

"Eternity, welcome." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a recording that I would like you to listen to." I said sexily. "This is proof that Marluxia and Larxene want to take over the organization."

He raised his eyebrow. "Play it." He said coldly.

I played the tape for him, his eyes getting wider by the second.

"This is unfortunate indeed." He said. "I have suspected them for a while though, they have no respect for me."

"Alright, can you do something about it?" I asked. They were trying to kill me!!!!1

He nodded and then wanked out of the room.

I walked back to my room, still cautious just in case I was snuck up on from behind.

When I got back to my room, it was in ruins, and Larxene and Xemnas were fighting!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Ok, thats it 4 this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I dont rly no what 2 say here now because I havent read any of the reviews I got yesterday because my computer got a virus. Srry!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were trying to take over my position werent you!!!" Xemnas shooted.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!!" Larxene screamed.

All of a sudden Marluxia came into the room. "Oh, it seems both you and Eternity have shown up. This is a perfect opportunity for me to KILL YOU BOTH!!!!" he creamed.

He then had a scythe appear and began to slash at Xemnas. "Di." He said.

"Hmph." Xemnas said coldly. Then he transformed into…XEHANORT!!!

I gasped. "YOUR Xehanort?!?!" I asked, surprised.

He smiled evilly. "Yes, I was all along. I can transform at will." He said evilly.

"Well, now that all 3 of you are in here wit me, I shall bitcher you all!!!" I yelled.

First I summoned my wolf, lights went everywhere.

"UUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!" Xehangort/Xemnas yelled in pain.

"Go!" I commanded the wolf. My wolf jumped up on Marluxia and bit his leg, I heard something go CCRRACCKK.

Now that both Marluxia and Xehanort/Xemnas were on the ground, I shot them both with my gun (I refilled it with ammo). Blood went everywhere and Larxene laughed.

Then, Xehanort turned back into Xemnas!!! "You may have killed 1 of my forms, but this 1 still remains!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed.

I shot him again, then had the wolf jump on him and tear him up.

"GGGGGRRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" he yelled in his final words. I had defeated Xehanort/Xemnas, but Marluxia and Larxene still remained.

"You just did us a big favor, actually." Larxene said with an evil smile.

"#$% you." I said solemnly before shooting her wit a gun.

She held her hand up and created a forcefield around herself. Then the bullet bounced off her.

She zapped me with electricity and Marluxia spinned around with his scythe, hurting me and making me hit da wall. I sexily cried out in pain.

But I did not despair. I felt a surge of power running through me. I had to finish them off, now!!!!

Suddenly bright lights in several different colors appeared and hit Larxene, knocking her down. I shot her wit my gun a couple of times to make sure she was dead, nd she was.

"You bitch!!!!" Marluxia shooted. "You will pay!!!"

He then took his scythe and just about cut me in half, but I ducked.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Zexion. He looked around teh half destroyed room. "Eternity, what the hell happend here?" he asked concernly.

"Xemnas, Marluxia, and Larxene got in a fight. I already killed Xemnas, though." I said.

Zexion looked confused. "WHY would you hurt Xemnas?!?!" he yelled.

"Because he's Xehanort." I explained. "Anyway, can you lend me a hand here?!?!" I yelled.

Zexion nodded and used his powers to created a big black wave, knocking Marluxia down.

"UUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!" he shouted.

I shot him wit my gun, but it didn't work, as I was out of bullets. Again.

"Need any help?" I heard someone say. It was Axel!!!1

Suddenly Marluxia was using his leftover powers to knock us all back, but we stood our grind.

"Lets…combine…powers….UGH!!!" I cried.

As soon as I said that, we all combined our powers, making a huge wave of energy, blasting Marluxia to smitherins.

We had done it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Only 1 morw chapter left 2 go!!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: My computer DID have a virus ok?! I mean, we got rid of it after a little while, but ten my mom went ONTO my computer and installed this thing called "WIndows Service pack 3" which screwed up my computer quite a bit. Don't believe me abot that? Look it up on Google!1 And I couldn't upload them at my firnds house because THE FILES WERE SAVED ON MY COMPUTER!! I had already written the last chapter in MS Word, and it was quite long, so I don't think I could exactly recite it by memory and put it up here. So eventaully my mom had 2 take my comp in2 the shop 2 get it fixed, and its fixed now.

The only problem is that the data on my computer was lost because we had 2 reinstall windows, so the story, my schoolwork, everything...its GONE!!!

*sigh* Whatever. Im continueing the story because I have alot of fun writing this. Plus, u guys were making me...well, feel kidna sad when u bashed the story. So I gave up until my computer was fixed, and it is now. I feel more confident and more matur now about it, so Im going 2 continue teh story no matter HOW many bad reviews I get! Also, my sister is helping me again!!!!!

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

It was a week later, and we were all sitting in the big white room.

"Alright everyone, we have now lost three members, including our leader. We will vote on who the next leader will be." Axel said.

"I VOTE ETERNITY!!!" Demyx screamed.

"I second that." Zexion said.

"I THIRD THAT!!!" everyone else yelled lustfully.

"Alright then, our new leader will be Eternity." Axel said. "Congrat-"

Then I felt someone start to strangle my neck.

"OH MY GOD STOP!!!!" I yelled. Who would try to strangle me?

Everyone except me in the room gasped. "MARLUXIA?!" everyone cried.

"Haha…it takes a lot more than that to kill me, fools." Said Marluxia.

Then everything went black…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Oh, and if u still think Im a troll after this, I dont no what 2 say. I can only prove so much 2 u guys.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Like I said b4, this story is rly fun 2 write, so Im going 2 stay wit it until the end! :)

I also think i have a better plot planned this time. Enjoy!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in a very dark room that smelled like blood. My hands were tied and I was chained to a wall.

I cried sexily. I tried to think of Zexion and his sexiness, but the pain wouldn't go away.

Luckily I had a paperclip with me. I used the paperclip to untie the chains. I got up off the ground and looked down the tunnel that I was in. It was very dark, but I could that I was underground. Marluxia…he tried to kill me right before I was in here!

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled.

So then I began walking down the very dark tunnel. I was sure to find a staircase eventually.

~*~*~*~

After walking for a very long time, I eventually saw an elevator at the end of the tunnel. I pressed a button and a elevator came down so I stepped inside and pressed 1.

I arrived at the 1st floor. I was now in a bright white room. I was in…Castle Oblivion!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Better, rigt? Plz tell me! Thx!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Srry I didnt post it erlier. The site was down 4 me. :(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh. My. God." I said. I was in Castle Oblivion, a place where Xemnas eventually wanted to put Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion! Why was I in here?

I gasped. I figured that I might as well explore the place so that I could find a possible exit.

"Hahahahahahaha…I knew you would come." said a sinister voice. I knew right then that it was Marluxia.

"WHY?!" I yelled beautifully. "Why are you alive?! I thought…I thought I KILLED you!"

"It's hard to kill me, and Larxene. Xemnas was too weak, so he actually died. WE didn't."

"You…you #&%." I sighed.

"Go into the door in front of you…maybe you'll find out more about your…bloodstained past." He laughed evilly.

I sighed. "I guess I have no other choice." I muttered.

I then took a deep breath and opened the door in front of me. I gasped.

"This…this is my old home!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: OMG cliffhanger!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: This time it was my vault I didnt update sooner. Sorry. :(

Also, 358/2 days came out yesterdy!!!!1 8D But I cant get it until Saturday because of scool. :(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knew immediately where I was. I couldn't remember much else, but I could still remember the name of my old home.

"Destiny…islands…" I murmured.

It was beautiful. The water there was a very pretty shade of blue.

I saw four people standing by the beach.

One was a boy with spiky brown hair, there was a girl that looked like a whore, a boy with white hair, who I knew was Riku, and…me.

I was holding hands with both Sora and Riku and the same time while the other girl looked at me scarily.

I looked so…happy. All of a sudden, memories started flooding into me. The other guy's name was Sora, and the girl's name was Kairi. I clearly remembered the hatred that went on between her and I, and how much we fought with each other. She was such a %#&ing bitch.

I decided to continue on and walk around some more, but I wasn't watching where I was going, and tripped gracefully.

All of a sudden, the island got really dark. A black thing that looked like Ctuhlu came out of the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Lol, I think this came out really good. I think I was very descriptive!!!


	22. I AM DONE!

Ok, I am DONE!!!! Its obvious u all h8 me, and its obvious u h8 this story, so u know what?! I'M DONE! I'M LEAVING!!! I will probly not come back, nd if I do, it will be a while b4 I do. Maybe my writing skills will have improved by then.

#*&% U ALL!!!!!

Oh, and I don't really give a ^%$# if this story gets deleted. Go ahead, get rid of it, I DON'T CAR!!!!!!


End file.
